Love Déjà Vu
by Smiley Tie
Summary: Then, he smiled mischeaviously at a thought in his mind. Well, he could give this a try, maybe. Though, if he turned out to be unsuccessful, well, he wouldn't be able to sit down or walk or anything for awhile. Rated T to be safe.


**A/N: Well, I have noticed that there are very few Sukka fics, and this idea popped in my head and I had to write it. I'm already a dunce though for not participating in my favorite shipping's week. I suck for that so I hope this somewhat makes up for it. Though, all the entries were so awesome, and I very well kept busy (and delighted) while reading them. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender because I'm already too unworthy for not participating in Sukka week. Er, well, actually I just don't. Still, I'm very unworthy.**

**......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

"I'll go ahead then," Katara said out. Everyone was taking turns using the shower, and so far Zuko, Aang, and Toph had went. Zuko and Iroh's apartment only had one so they had to take turns with it. Everyone was lounging around as Iroh watched everyone like an owl to see if they were enjoying their tea.

"Hmm, so nice," Toph said smiling widely with her head resting on a pillow. "I've slept in dirt and liked it for some time, but now my head is needing some rest." Aang shot his eyes over to Toph.

"Are you saying you're tired of _dirt_?" Aang questioned her. Toph's eyes shot open and she frowned in disgust.

"No way, I love that stuff!" Toph blew her hair off her face and started to relax again.

Aang sighed. "Wow," he said in that "I'm gonna defeat the fire lord some day, now stop reminding me of my duties" mature voice. "The war's finally over and I'm already unsure of what I'm supposed to do next." He didn't seem upset, he just was being that way to exclusively emphasize that he was content with this. Sokka stretched his arms out putting his left around Suki's shoulders, making her smile grow. She liked it when he put his arm around her. She had that "secure" feeling inside of her. That was something she wanted to keep on coming.

"Yeah, we have it done. All of it. No more running, fighting, all that," Sokka said in his goofy Sokka voice that everyone adored.

"Anyone up for more tea?" Iroh grinned. Everyone frowned at him. He'd already served them nearly six cups each. No one wanted anymore at the moment. Since he was in a good mood, Zuko gracefully took his cup up to his uncle for a refill. Iroh gently poured the hot tea into the cup. Zuko let the steam rise up to his face, reminding him of his scar. All the heat that had cluttered into that one spot on his face, leaving that hideous mark. He ran his fingers over its surface not frowning. It was no longer something he shamed. Now, he stood by it. It was the story of his life.

"Thank you, Uncle," Zuko nodded his head warmly. Iroh smiled at Zuko with his most loving smile.

"I know," he said patting Zuko's shoulder before turning to the stove.

"Hey Zuko, do you think that you feel unsure of what to do next?" Aang asked.

"No. I know what I'm going to do," Zuko smiled walking over to where everyone else was sitting, allow himself to lowwer down. "You should know what you're going to do," Zuko assured to Aang directionally, widening his smile.

"Exactly Twinkle Toes, you've got a girlfriend, Katara! So, obviously you've got some makin' out to do!" Toph chuckled. Aang blushed lowering his head. Still, he smiled. He'd liked her for so long and know had her.

Suki then focused on Sokka, wondering if he was thinking about her at this moment. Completely wondering _what_ he was thinking about. Was he thinking about his future having to do something with her. Was it like he really looked forward to her, or was he just "check; move on".

"Toph, what do you have to say about yourself? Anymore fighting to do?" Sokka asked. Suki looked over at Toph. She slightly lowered her head frowning. _Was he thinking of Toph or what? _Sometimes she didn't understand what went on in his head. Toph smirked with a big eye roll.

"Psst, who wants to fight me? I'm the best earth bender in the world. No one's gonna win in any match against me. So what about you Suki?" Suki looked up, wondering why Toph had to put her in a spot. She looked out of the corner of her eye, seeing the half-closed eyes, caring smile Sokka was giving her. This made her feel touched, but she felt herself heat up afraid she would blush. Of coarse she had no idea what to say.

"Well, I, um, I, eh, guess I'm going to continue training my warriors until they get their satisfaction, and get much better than they already are." She thought she did a pretty good job. She looked over at Sokka just as he snapped out of his delirium to wait for someone to question him. "What about you?" Suki asked him. He angled his head to look at her with an awaiting look. He lowered his head thinking on what to say. He bit his bottom lip. He didn't really think about what his future was going to turn out like. He was focusing on what everyone else had to say about theirs.

"Well, um, let's see," he said aloud. Though something distracted everyone.

"AHHHHHH, OWWWWWWWW!!!!" Iroh jumped up and down sucking on his finger. "Ah, eh, sorry," he said holding up his steaming red finger. "Accident," he said smiling with rosy cheeks.

Sokka slowly increased his grip around Suki as no one else paid much attention. He acted like he hadn't noticed he'd even done it. Suki realized what he did, and knew very well it was done purposely. She was no where near scolding him though. She slowly scooted her self closer to him, if possible. She played the same card he had, and acted as if she had no idea she had done so. Sokka noticed this, and slowly turned to look at her. She didn't look at him though right off. She waited for a couple seconds. Just as she decided to, someone had called his name out, making him refocus his attention.

"Sokka your turn, I suppose," Katara said taking a towel to her hair, stroking it. She walked over to Aang, placing her self right beside him. Sokka looked over to Suki.

"Suki, go ahead. You can go first," he said releasing his grip on her as she stood.

"Okay," she said walking up to the door walking into the bathroom. Sokka watched her leave sighing, already feeling lonely. He relaxed himself across the sofa not intending on allowing anyone to come sit by him other than Suki. Everyone looked at Sokka again.

"So, what did I miss?" Katara asked, still making sure to really stroke her hair dry.

"Oh, we were just asking each other about our futures. Blah, blah, blah, Aang wants to marry you, probably, Zuko's happy as it is, I'm gonna live it out, Sokka probably insists on keeping Suki not even one foot from him, and Suki wants to train her warriors some more, and more than likely continue to enjoy Sokka's "Sokka-ness"," Toph told Katara. Katara just stared confusingly at Toph. Aang blushed about ready to shout out to pretend to object. Sokka blushed as he looked over at Toph as Aang did.

"Okay..," she let out. "Hey, where's Mai anyway?" Katara asked. "Where did she go now?" She looked over to Zuko who looked right on back.

"She said she had to go do a few things, she'll be right over. I think it was something like, going to get something from some market?" Zuko said scratching the back of his head.

Sokka sighed still feeling lonely without Suki being there. He continued to listen on to the discussion though. Then, he smiled mischievously at a thought in his mind. Well, he could give this a try, maybe. Though, if he turned out to be unsuccessful, well, he wouldn't be able to sit down or walk or anything for awhile. Still, he _did _want to. It was pretty tempting. Maybe he'd get the chance. Maybe if he could be slick enough. He had to create some kind of distraction. As he thought about his plan, he seen images of her in the fire nation outfit that she'd fit so perfectly in. It seemed to be exposing enough so.. She was so pretty. He didn't think that because he was pretending to be nice either. She was really beautiful. She was just so perfectly figured and so flawless. He reminded himself of how lucky he was this way, giving him feelings inside.

He remembered the day when Yue left him. He remembered that time when she'd said she'd always been with him. He didn't know as if that was supposed to be as he never had to let go of her and only her or what, but whatever it meant, he had someone else now. It wasn't as if he had left Yue behind. He rarely thought about her though. If it came to it, for some odd reason, he'd put Suki in front of her of course.

"So, Sokka, what was that, er, want of yours?" Toph asked. Sokka sat up a bit straighter, coughing to regain his voice.

"Oh, well, I'm not real, well," he rubbed the back of his neck. He wasn't exactly sure so he focused his attention to Zuko who really hadn't said much about his ambition. "Zuko, you really never told us much about what you were going to do," Sokka pleaded. Zuko smiled softly.

"Oh, well yeah. I guess I didn't say much about the fact that I'm going to help Aang fix the four nations." Everyone laughed. Aang though stopped and shook the water off his hand that Katara had sloshed on him.

"Um, Katara, why don't you water bend the water out of your hair instead of tossing it on me?" Katara stopped tugging the water out of her hair with the towel.

"Oh yeah. Of course," Katara said standing to her two feet leaving the apartment.

"Wait, where are you going?" Aang called after her. Katara looked over her shoulder.

"I'm going outside so I don't get water everywhere, or at least give it to the plants," Katara continued walking away from everyone.

"Ah, she probably wants some air," Sokka said getting frustrated with himself because he hadn't tried to get into the bathroom yet.

"Uh, Sokka? Your ideas, please," Toph stated. Sokka gulped. He hadn't thought much about what he really wanted to do. He was happy as it was. He had everything he wanted, all except his space sword and boomerang.

"I guess I'll," Sokka stopped. Everyone was waiting patiently. "I'll do some stuff," Sokka said. "Fun stuff," he said proudly. Zuko raised a brow.

"Yeah but what kind of fun stuff?" Aang asked puzzled.

"You know. The fun, _fun _stuff," Sokka said acting like it was completely obvious. Zuko raised his brow up further. Sokka wanted everyone to stop looking at him so he could hurry and put his plan into action. "Uh, Iroh, er, could you please, um well make me some _special tea_. I'm really up for the finest tea," he pleaded. Iroh raised a brow.

"Um, what kind of "special" tea? All tea is-" Iroh was cut off by Katara walking it with her hair sticking out all over.

"_I _really need a brush," Katara said fussing with her dry, tangled hair. Sokka slowly got up as a conversation provoked between her and Aang.

"Whoa, what happened, Katara!?" Aang asked slowly chuckling in an effort to hide it. Sokka crouched, slowly walking over to the bathroom, door. He bit his bottom lip hoping no one would even notice. He felt his excitement burn inside of him. He smiled and slowly put a hand to the door. He could almost here the water hitting the base of the bath tub, and as well Suki. _Almost there! _He felt sort of dumbfounded doing such a thing, but he didn't really see much of a loss. Hopefully, he wouldn't get caught something made him squint in embarrassment, of course.

"Um, Sokka? _What _are you doing?" Katara asked raising a sneaky brow at her brother as he stood to his two feet turning desperately trying to make up an excuse.

"I was just, um, going to go out to get some fresh air," Sokka explained wisely. He could barely see to what he thought, Zuko slowly sliding his head from side to side. Toph scoffed and Aang smirked, giggling. Sokka blushed, but tried to seem as if he was just getting red and angry. "Seriously!" he complained. Katara laughed.

"Okay, Mr. Fresh Air, if you _didn't _know, that's the bathroom. Suki is in there, bathing. So no going in there," Katara said smiling mischievously to mirror what she thought to be his previous mood. Sokka scratched the back of his neck and walked to the real exit. He sighed as he moped hopelessly down the hall. Well, mission failed.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Ohh..," Sokka sighed when he made his way outside. He sat on the rough ground holding his head in his hand. He drew small circles in the dirt. "Every time," he said since all his attempts to impress or atleast be with Suki were ruined. First, there was the time that he had missed her enough to put all that work into impressing her by the candles, roses, all that, until Zuko came in. Then there was the time he had made her that sand sculpture and it was destroyed; _so amazingly _by Zuko! Now, he supposed it wasn't all Zuko's fault. Still, he scoffed at the thought of Zuko and Suki at the same time.

He gazed at the moon and sighed. He wasn't there to remember Yue, but just happened to catch sight of her. The clouds weren't too sinew so her light shined through them. He sighed again looking back at the ground. He groaned in disgust. A couple walked by him tipsy, laughing and holding hands. That was when the young woman stopped, and whispered to the man by her. She held her hand up, shielding her mouth from Sokka as she continuously stared at him. The man and the lady walked up to him. The man bent down. "So, what's a matter with you?" The man asked. This guy was probably around his early-mid twenties and had frizzy brownish-black hair and a broad jaw. His eyes were waxy looking with a greenish appearance. His face was a light tan, the clothes on him were saggy cloths. Sokka sighed.

"Oh nothing," he said getting up to leave, not at all intending on speaking to the two. The lady stopped him by speaking softly. She had a perky green dress with stains on, and soft, long black hair with some little pieces of what looked like cotton in it, perhaps from the bonnet she wore. She had a rose in one hand, but as well as the other hand, they were tanned or stained with dirt. Her eyes were shimmering pools of sparkling water.

"Is it a girl?" The lady asked silently. The man nodded in agreement with the question. Sokka didn't look back at the two though. "You know how boys get all upset about girls!?"

"It's nothing, really." The two swapped glances sadly. Still they took a smile at each other, and continued off with a small goodbye. Sokka was alone, again. Not that their company was very appealing to him. He just was left to think. He needed a new plan, but she'd probably be out of the shower. Though, when he looked up, he seen something quite peculiar. There was a window. A very small window that had light beaming out, and also what looked like small strands of steam. He smiled thoughtfully and decided he'd chance it.

Sokka slowly looked around for a tool to help him climb up the wall. He soon spotted a ladder being carried by a couple of bristly older men with stained aprons. He quickly approached the two as he gained an idea. "Um, I really need to use that ladder!" Sokka said. The two men exchanged looks.

"What for?" The heavier one hissed through rows of rotting teeth. Sokka pointed to the bathroom window.

"I think there's a fire! I'm not sure though!" Sokka pleaded. "Please!" The men looked at each other in distress.

"Well, we can help," the slimmer one spurted.

"No, I'm a waterbender! Don't worry, I can complete handle it myself! I just need to be sure!" The men stupidly helped him position the ladder carefully so it wasn't too angled or sideways. They watched him catiously climb up. "Leave! I'll return the ladder later!" Sokka whispered. The two wandered off slowly still looking off their shoulders.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Sokka carefully made his way to the window. He silently peeked through and could hear the water pounding against his lady and the base of the tub. He slowly climbed a bit higher on the ladder. The window wasn't too big, and had a rectangular shape but could most likely be managed. He first slid one leg through and then carefully pushed in his other, grinding his back against its frame as he squeezed on through. He noticed there was a small drop to the floor so he gently dove into it only making the slightest noise. There was a curtain across the bathtub so he couldn't see any of her. He smiled evilly as he walked slowly up to the side of the curtain the water wasn't raining from. The bathroom wasn't too big but he had enough room as it was. He felt the humid air seem warmer, and his heart rate speed up faster. He slowly reached out to the curtain stationing himself up close to it to make sure he could tell where she was at. He slowly grasped it and tugged easily seeing her knees, but nothing more. Water ran over her, and it sloshed down her legs. He slowly tugged a little but the curtain made a slow crinkling noise and Sokka flew back to the wall.

"Huh?" Suki very quietly commented, peeping out of the shower. Sokka's heart dropped. He was in trouble now. He just stood there for a moment waiting for her scoff to soon cause her to speak forth. "Sokka, what do you think you're doing in here!?" Suki called out harshly, making sure to keep the shower curtain from coming out of her new grasp and allow the slightest sight of her.

"Well, I thought that, uh, _you _were maybe not in here because maybe, well I mean, I thought you left the water on or something and so I well, had, you see, because I went outside for a moment and when I came back in, I seen everyone else was gone," Sokka explained falsely gaining confidence. "So I didn't think they'd _leave _you clearly knowing you're in the shower. So I thought it was some joke, and I didn't care so.....," Sokka said with sadness seeping in his voice. He didn't know what else to tell her. He could clearly see that she knew he was lying to her. He couldn't just say, _"I just wanted to look at you without any clothes on!"_

"Sokka, I know that's a lie! Still Sokka, don't be coming in here and peeking! You could of just knocked or just asked! You don't have to check!" Suki snatched the shower curtain more firmly and snapped it back to its original position and continued taking her shower. "So get _OUT!_" Suki exclaimed abruptly. Sokka, filled with sorrow slowly wandering up to the door soon realizing everyone was going to think he was a complete pervert for walking out of the bathroom with all of them knowing Suki was in there, maybe hearing her yelling and ranting. But he stopped and decided to say on more thing.

"Suki?" He questioned with perplexity. He was wincing in fear, knowledgable she was going to scream.

"SOKKA, I told you, _out!_" Suki whined. Sokka leaned back.

"Y'm, I know, but I um, well, I'll talk to you outside," he finally sighed. Suki was too upset with him to reply. He still felt horrible and ashamed. He also had the slightest disappointment inside of him. Besides that, he was really nervous about walking out of the bathroom. But, he did, and everyone stared.

"Um, Sokka?" Toph questioned, sitting up. Everyone, even Iroh, was confused by what they just saw.

"Sokka, what exactly were you doing in there?" Katara asked. His heart rate went up as he thought of what to say. Katara just waiting ready to reply to either his silentness or comment. Aang was kind of disturbed, Toph was shocked, Katara was mortified, Zuko was all like, _Okay?_, and Iroh was just wondering.

This was not at all how he thought his plan would work out. Still, he _had _to lie. "I went in there to wash my hands but didn't want to disturb Suki, and went through the window and got caught," Sokka fibbed.

"_Sure_. I'm so sure you _only _went in there to see your hands wash," Katara smirked. But it quickly turned into a glower. Sokka began to ramble again.

"Whatever, I'm going back out," Sokka said sincerely. Toph snickered.

"Or are you sneaking around again?" Toph said amusingly. Sokka scowled, but walked off anyway.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Sokka sat alone once more in the dim light. He sighed quietly. _Oh well, she'll get over it. They all will._ A part of him encouraged. But another part of him said otherwise. _No matter what, they'll always remember what you did. _Sokka sighed solemnly. "But she'll still like me,....?" Sokka asked the wind. Soon enough though, somebody was behind him standing. He decided it was someone maybe like the lady that had spoke to him earlier. The girl standing behind him had her hand clasped together in front of her though hanging loosely. Her hair slightly leaving the sides of her head because of the slight bend of her head. She walked to his right and sat down. It was Suki. A great uncomfortable silence bloomed in the night air.

"The others said you went out here, and you said you wanted to talk to me, and I,....," Suki was using her softer, more soothing voice. Her voice left her because she was left with nothing else to say. She briefly looked up at the gleaming stars and the moon evening them out.

Sokka slowly turned his head to look at her, but only got the shortest glimpse, one of those when you really _really_ see a person. She looked really _attractive_ when he looked at her in that moment. Of course it wasn't that she hadn't really looked that way before, but she just looked really beautiful with the moonlight shining on her face. Her hair was gently blowing a little bit passed her ears and her eyes were faintly squinting up at the night sky, shimmering, but not creasing her soft face. But she didn't take an hour to turn towards him with a worried (but caring) expression. He nervously eyed the ground.

"Well, I'm sorry about what happened earlier," he explained scratching the back of his neck. "I just, I mean, I suppose I just kind of didn't exactly realize what I was doing and got a little carried away," he rambled think he did a good job.

****

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................Well, that's that for this story. I do have some dedication towards 3VAD127 for an author's note I read in _Setting Things Straight_. Honestly, Suki didn't screw up Tokka's happening. Sokka _chose_to kiss Suki and start a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship. Seriously. There's no point in blaming Suki for all of Tokka's misfortune. Tokka's is still _very_alive in fanfiction, and there is no point in calling anyone "dumb" or whatever for what they ship. Neither should any characters nor ships be treated in the same manner.

If you ship something differently than others, be fair and respectful, or forget about typing opening your mouth. It's freakin' ridiculous to fight all day, and call each names because of what we ship. It's like going up to somebody with a different skin color and saying the stuff some people do! Honestly. Be respectful! There's no need to judge somebody by their opinions. If we all stop judging then it'll make a lot more people happier.

****

Anyhow, thanks for reading!


End file.
